


Hallowed Woods

by witchspookchat



Series: Lord Weitko [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry Potter, Dark James Potter, F/F, F/M, Is it cannibalism if they are a different species?, James Potter is Lord Peverell, M/M, No Beta, Ravenstag, Ravenstag Harry Potter, Ravenstag James Potter, Spoilers, Tagging as I go, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspookchat/pseuds/witchspookchat
Summary: …I guess that is a horrible way to start off a letter. It's just this isn’t a simple task…I’ve been lied to, deceived and manipulated. Over six years of my life has been stolen from me…in these years I gained a daughter, however today I will be losing her.I learned that the love I felt for my wife was fake, and that my daughter was not my own. At the time I am writing this letter I don't even know the name of her true father, you…everything I have lived and loved for the last two years was a lie…//Where James learns that his life is built on a lie, and that there is much more going on behind the scenes. What will the young father do when it's revealed that Lily is not who he thought she was?//Sequel to "Refuge."
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter - Relationship, Regulus Black/Rabastan Lestrange, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Lord Weitko [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585693
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Hallowed Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Delieluxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delieluxe/pseuds/Delieluxe). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [A Crowned Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822958) by [sunshineglow118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118). 
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Kindling of the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535306) by [TigerShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerShark/pseuds/TigerShark). 



This is just a filler/note for everyone who is following the Lord Weitko Series. 

At the moment I am still writing Hallowed Woods. Normally I wait to post until I have the majority of the story written but it seems like it may not be the case here... Anywho! I am going to try and start posting mid-December. After that it will be slow updates...

I was thinking of having a "book" for the potions/spells/creatures- well, most of the original content I mentioned in Refuge. But before I put in the effort I wanted to ask if that is something that would interest you guys? It would be similar to my personal notes I keep for the series...

This little note is mostly so I can start adding chapter drafts and fix the "inspired by work" as two of them are meant to be on this part of the series rather than "Refuge."


End file.
